Ashley's worst nightmare written by Mackenzie Song on W101
by kaily66wiz
Summary: Ashley has a nightmare where she is kidnapped by Flint, her loving husband, along with her daughter Savannah and her friend Mackenzie. each night the nightmares keep getting worse and worse. find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunday morning at Ashley's sun palace. Ashley was sitting at the table with Savannah and the beautiful Mackenzie Song. :P

Mackenzie was texting hate mail to all those fucking HATERS WHO HATED HER SO BADLY!

"Ash, what are you doing today?" she asked, still texting.

Ashley looked up from her undrinkable coffee that she hadn't drank yet. "uhh nothing." she replied.

"oh really?" Mackenzie replied placing down her phone, than got up, and walked to Ashley's side of the table and placing her arms around her neck lovingly. "because, ya know, we could spend the day together, how 'bout that. my sweet Ashley." Ashley sighed annoyed and did something that non of them would expect out of her, but to Ash it was a game. she took Mackenzie's arm,"What are you doing?" Mac asked, no reply. rolled up her sleeve and licked her from her hand to her elbow.

"What the hell Ash!"Savannah exclaimed, disturbed by her actions along with Flint. Ashley just smiled.

"Oh you know me, i love to tease Mackenzie, making her think that I will get in a relationship with her, but never will." Mackenzie looked at Ashley shocked, than passed out right behind her. Ashley got up and went to her room to finish her homework on fire spells.

"okay, that was very strange..." Flint commented. "i know right?!" Savannah exclaimed. "i just lost my appetite..." Savannah got up and threw out her food, than went out the door to Av to do questing. For Flint he just teleported to his Balance house to redecorate.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Ashley was getting ready for bed Flint walked in. "Hello, Ashley." "Hi Flint." Ashley said sweetly looking over her shoulder.

"What have you been doing today?" she asked curiously as she walked over to the bed, getting in and under the covers.

"Questing, redecorating my house." Flint said as he was pulling off his shirt and putting on his pajama bottoms.

"Was it fun?"

"Fun?" he asked smiling, getting in to bed.

"Um no. it was hard work." Flint sighed tiredly and placed his head on the pillow as he let Ash place her head on his chest comfortably.

"i love you Flint, goodnight." she said than closed her eyes. "I love you too, Ash." Flint said giving her a kiss on her head and wrapping his arms around her protectively. Ashley fell asleep quite quickly. she first had dreams of being with Flint and Savannah, than getting mad at Mackenzie for doing something to her or Savannah and after that it turned DARK!

Ashley woke up with blurry eyes and an aching head. Her surroundings were dark and the only thing she could feel was the chair she was tied down to which startled her. "Where the hell am i?!" she questioned, struggling to get free, but the ropes were unbreakable and she felt helpless which she HATED. She heard muffled voices behind her and snapped her head back to the right of her to see Savannah tied down too, than saw Mackenzie in the same situation to the left of her! Her heart raced, scared of who might have kidnapped her and what her fate was going to be. "Ah, you're awake." a familiar voice came from in front of her sounding a few feet away from her.

"Flint?!" Mackenzie exclaimed through the tape. "Oh my gosh, no, what the hell is going on?!" Ashley exclaimed in her mind as she struggled fiercely to get loose. "Don't try to struggle Ash, it won't work. i know all your tricks to escaping and i made sure that you're not escaping me this time." Flint flicked on an overhead light so he could see the 3 girls clearly. they had so much fear in their eyes, especially Ash who never really showed fear in front of her friends/family unless it was something that scared her. Flint ripped off the tape for Ash only because he knew that Savannah would probably cry and Mac would curse him out. Ashley exclaimed from the sting. Flint slapped her across the face. "Why are you showing fear, Ash?" "That's the least important question i am interested in now!" she snapped back. "Why are you doing this to us?!" "I'm going to show you 3 who is the boss around here, you got it?! you stupid bitch!" "excuse me?! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL FLINT! YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO US GIRLS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" "Oh no, Ash, i haven't, but you will when i'm through with you and i am going to show you how WEAK all of you are by the end of this night, especially you Mackenzie!" Flint walked back in the darkness and grabbed a needle off a tray table. "i know that you HATE needles Ash, so you're going to get the needle treatment." Ashley's eyes grew wide as she struggled and started screaming!

"Ashley! Ashley! wake up!" Flint demanded. Ashley's eyes shot open seeing Savannah and Mackenzie around her too, she turned to Flint and punched him as hard as she could making him fall off the bed. Ashley got up dripping with sweat and went to the corner, scared to death. "Don't you dare come near me! STOP ACTING SO INNOCENT! YOU PROBABLY BRAIN WASHED SAVANNAH AND MACKENZIE ALREADY TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED, SO HOW DARE YOU ACT SO INNOCENT!" she yelled. "What?!" they all exclaimed. "Ashley what are you talking about?!" Mackenzie asked concerned. "Are you two hurt at all?" Savannah and Mac looked confused. they shook their head. "what time is it?" "it's 5am." Savannah replied. "i'm going to start my day. i need to calm down." She said shakily. "Ashley what happened?!" Flint asked. "I'll tell you later if i feel like it, just please stay away from me." She said, sounding as she was going to burst in to tears. Ash used her magic to put her clothes on and rushed downstairs with her friends following. "Ashley tell us what happened! you've never acted this way!" Suddenly Ashley bursted in to tears, falling to her knees, then curling in to a ball. "i don't want to talk about it." "Ashley..." Flint said sternly. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she said in a creepy dark voice with her eyes lighting up with fire making them back away. "okay okay, later." he said concerned. "i'm going back to bed." Mackenzie said headed out of the kitchen. Flint started making coffee and Savannah prepared cereal as they both pretended to ignore Ash.


	3. Chapter 3 Ambush and new plan

That night Mackenzie, Flint, and Savannah all gathered at Flint's Balance house at 6pm. "I've got a plan." Mackenzie said.

"And what is that?" Savannah asked.

"I called a few strong, tough guys from the human world to come and ambush Ash."

"What?!" Flint and Savvy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's a good way to get answers out of her and i've got my own way of getting her fire necklace off of her."

"That is?"

"oh you know, my typical loving act. i do my sexy talk to her if she's sitting down scared and worried, take it off, which she'll probably notice, run down to the waterfall and that's how we'll get some answers out of her, sound good?" Mackenzie said smiling proudly. "If it works then i'll congrats you later." Flint said. Savannah nodded in agreement.

"okay, you guys go teleport to the sun palace, that's where my guys are waiting, by the waterfall and i'll go seduce Ash."

"Sounds like a plan." The 3 friends teleported all to the same place and Mackenzie smiled. "good luck." Savannah said as they walked down the hill towards the house. "i would say the same, but you two aren't doing anything as awesome as i am." they giggled. 

Mackenzie walked in to the house and saw Ash staring at a piece of steak looking as if she was deciding to eat it or not.

"Hey, Ash." Mac said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Mac." she said quietly.

"are you okay?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, i'm better, still a bit shakened up."

"AWW It's okay, my little hawk. it was just a bad dream." she said as she placed her hands on her shoulders and placed her head right next to her ear. "you know, you and i could just go upstairs and settle this all out with a little make out session, what do ya say about that?" she said as she slipped a hand back and unbuttoned her necklace. Ashley sighed.

"i don't think so Mac."

"Oh come on, just one night?" she nipped her ear lovingly as she slowly slipped off the necklace.

"maybe another time, okay?"

"_yeah another time is never." Mac thought._

"aww okay, love." She put Ashley's necklace behind her back for her to see and Ash did notice.

"hey is that...THAT'S MY NECKLACE, MACKENZIE GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled worried.

"you're gonna have to come and get it." she said teasingly letting it swing back and forth.

"Mackenzie, please, i need that for my fire magic!" she begged.

"how about no?" Mackenzie bursted in to a laugh and ran in the direction the waterfall was in.

"damn it!" She got up quickly and ran following Mac with out even thinking.

"here take her necklace!" Mackenzie exclaimed handing it to Flint quickly than ran.

Ash jumped down the ladder and looked up to see Mackenzie standing in the arch way that was a replica of her necklace.

"come and get it, darling."

Ashley sighed. "Mackenzie, please, i need that necklace!"

"oh this i didn't realize it was yours. i thought it was just a accessori. if you want it, go get it!" she threw it off the cliff in to the darkness and Ash screamed, but got tackled by 2 strong men before she could even get close to the edge."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she exclaimed angrily. "relax. it was just a replica. Flint has the real one, so chill and go to sleep!" Suddenly a cloth of chloroform came up to Ashley's mouth forcing her to smell it. she squirmed with all her might, but it was useless and soon everything went black. Mackenzie sighed. "god she's so annoying when it comes to seducing her. _"oh i don't know mackenzie, maybe another time!" _she mockingly said. "Well now what?" Flint asked, still holding the necklace. "we scare her so badly that she's sure to give us answers!"


End file.
